Vive les inspections
by Warai Kareha
Summary: petit drabble Takuma/Shiki


Auteur : Warai Kareha - qui devrait finir ses fics…

Titre :

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Vampire Knight sont jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la propriété de Matsuri Hino. Et vu qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon deuxième prénom, ils ne sont pas à moi :p

Note : Allez je me lance. Cette section est trop vide à mon goût, alors je vous offre quelques drabbles et one-shots histoire de l'embellir un peu ( enfin ça c'est pas gagné vu les bêtises que j'ai en tête XD )

Pairing : Mes couples préférés de V. Knight : Ichijou X Shiki, Kaname X Aido, Zero X Yuuki, Kain X Ruka, et peut-être bien un Ichiru X Shizuka à sens unique. A savoir que pour les couples impliquant Yuuki, je préfère laisser l'histoire d'origine s'en charger.

Mais dans ce premier drabble Ichijou et Shiki sont à l'honneur.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

- Vive les inspections -

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui avait commencée sur l'académie Cross. Jolie 'matinée' que Senri Shiki qualifia plus de « fatigante ». Une petite pensée sur laquelle Aîdo le rejoignait facilement mais pour une seule raison commune, à savoir « trop de soleil ». Mais plus que cette météo peu favorable à la night classe, se fut surtout la tournure que prit ce jour lorsque l'extravagant directeur le proclama idéale pour une inspection des dortoirs. Dans son cas et celui d'autres élèves fidèles au règlement, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit événement ennuyeux sans grave conséquence. Ce qu'Ijichou confirma avant que son cadet ne sous entende ouvertement l'état de sa chambre. Mais comme à son habitude le vice-président lui adressa un radieux et étincelant sourire en affirmant que la noble matière constituant ses sous-vêtements n'inspirerait aucun mépris et cela même s'ils recouvraient totalement la surface du sol. Réponse qui en exaspéra plus d'un au passage…Néanmoins ce ne fut pas ce détail qui gâcha la journée de certains vampires. Non, ça ils le devaient à un déjanté fanatique et abruti fini : Hanabusa Aîdo.

Ce cher personnage gentiment surnommé Idiot par Ruka, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux et de plus agaçant que de collectionner les objets brisés par le président Kuran. Et si l'idole de la day class trouva cette journée digne de l'enfer, ce fut sans erreur à cause du jugement sans appel de maître Kaname. Voilà comment le jeune Shiki et ses camarades se retrouvèrent à jouer les déménageurs pour jeter tout ce barda. Et quand on né avec les options sommeils et je-m-en-foutisme plus développé que la moyenne, on a vite fait de s'épuiser et de ruminer intérieurement qu'on s'embête royalement. Ajouter à ça votre carrière de mannequin professionnel qui empiète sur votre emploie du temps, la météo, les exigences de votre agences ainsi que vos cours et vous serez définitivement persuadé que la vie en elle-même est agaçante. Si vous ne vous appelez pas Shiki, vous serez à coup sur parti vider Aîdo de son sang histoire de retrouver la forme. Mais rien que cette pensée serait trop ennuyante pour ce garçon. Takuma compati aux « malheurs » de son cadet qui laissa échapper une brève plainte aux sujets de ses muscles las d'une telle corvée - à savoir vider le musée des horreurs dont le gérant avait bien du mal à reprendre des couleurs - et du mécontentement que l'agence allait exprimer.

Une fois le travaille - forcé - accomplis, c'est de son éternelle expression nonchalante que Shiki décida d'aller rejoindre Rima sous 'les projecteurs'.

OoOoO

Si Aîdo et Senri trouvèrent cette journée d'inspection - reportée au dernier moment - particulièrement harassante, Takuma Ichijou, lui la trouva bien amusante. Même s'il compatissait pour le pauvre Aîdo encore réprimandé par Kaname. Cependant il se divertit agréablement devant l'ennui qui semblait avoir prit possession de Shiki à la naissance. Difficile de résister à cette bouille presque boudeuse qu'il affichait en permanence. C'est donc en bonne âme charitable qu'il profita innocemment de la fatigue de son ami décidé à se rendre au boulot.

Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement vers la ville quand un bras passa dans son dos et un autre sous ses jambes pour finalement le soulever. S'il fut surpris, il le cacha magnifiquement bien et se contenta de fixer Ichijou sans changer une seule fois d'expression. Celui-ci lui sourit et justifia de lui-même.

- Ce serait dommage que tu arrives totalement épuisé à l'agence, non ?

Ne répondant rien, Shiki se contenta de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du vice-président, ce qui fit rire l'improvisait porteur.

Peut-être pas si chiante la journée…

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

A l'origine ce drabble devait faire cinq lignes à tout casser. C'est un peu raté lol. Je me suis tellement éclaté à l'écrire que je me suis emporté

En espérant que ceci vous plaira puisque je dédicace cet écrit à tous les fans d'Ichijou X Shiki !!

Tchu.


End file.
